Preston Blackwater Wiki
'History' Smart. Very smart. Yet very dumb. Preston has both of these characteristics; his deceptive behaviour makes him appear to be dumber than he really is. Preston is a very questionable soul; he tends to ask many questions even if they haven't an answer. Trouble seems to follow him, wherever he goes. Although he may not want to deliberately cause any trouble, he always seems to find it. He's been a trouble-maker throughout his years of living, pretty much. His misfourtunes started, however, when he was too young to fully remember/understand. He grew up in the darkest place he could ever recall: Duskwood. He lived with his two parents, and his 2 sisters (all of them older) in a small house. Their family was the average family: none too rich nor too poor. It was one night that had traumatised Preston: and that was when his family had been taken from him. His father had been slaughtered before his eyes as soon as 5 thieves had broken into their home wielding weapons and brandishing their leather armour. Him, his mother a nd sisters had been the ones to watch the calamity occur right before their eyes. The thieves overtook his sisters and mother, and quickly decided what to do with Preston. But with him being young and helpless, and with the thieves having better morals, they decided to let Preston go while they deal with his female family members. Preston had no choice but to leave, and trekked through the dark woods of the forest in Duskwood. Having no idea where he was, nor where to go, Preston had to quickly adapt to what was going on, considering that he'd need to survive. It wasn't long, however, until he found Stormwind City (perhaps 2 days later). He'd suffered from malnutrition, and looked to the people for help (which hadn't come quickly). Lost and alone, Preston eventually found the orphanage, and decided that that'd be the safest haven in Stormwind until he either grew older, or someone adopted him. He enjoyed company, despite all that's happened back at home. He was never used to being alone, and so he always set out to make new friends (which was never easy for him). Nobody ever paid him any mind, nor had they even been nice to him if communication was present. Despite all the abuse, Preston had never disrespected anyone intentionally. He's had some quirks, but they could be outgrown with time.. he is a dumb kid after all, he still has to learn. Of course, being young, he still has a lot to learn about the ways of the world. But that's only the case if someone were to teach him properly; he's always willing to learn. Like any kid, though, he despises boredom and tends to find his own thing to do if he dislikes the current activity. He can easily be distracted but he typically finds boredom, despite all the times he causes trouble. Pertaining to his past: little does anybody know... he'd been the one cause the tragedy. Even Preston has a faint memory about what had happened; all he could recall is the memory of his family being forcefully taken from him. Even the descriptions of their appearances are faintly remembered. The events that occurred in the past had molded him into a person that finds it hard to trust people, even those closest to him. He doesn't know who or what is out to get him.. in his logic, he believes that everyone is out to get him for he is deluded. Due to the fact that he's been picked on, beaten, shot, almost killed and left for practically dead countless times... he finds it difficult to trust anyone else, he barely trusts himself as well... let alone even care about himself. He is carefree, and will obviously care not much for what happens to him or even anyone else... (Everything is subject to change) Physical Description Preston is smaller than average when it comes to physical build. He looks younger than his current age, and he's not the strongest, nor the fastest. If anything, he's scrawny and very weak from being malnourished most of his life. He definitely does not have any toned muscles in anyway shape or form, he's excessively underweight and wimpy. He's also shorter than most of the people in Stormwind, but disregarding that.. he is definitely growing into a handsome man. Having inherited his father's traits... he may just attract the ladies with his natural beauty. He has jet black hair, growing in a way that allows locks of his hair to be growing slightly past the tips of his ears; green eyes and pale skin. He usually wears his suspenders layered with dark clothing. Though he would sometimes express his internal sadness by the way he shows off his facial expression, he is often times seen staring blankly and emotionlessly. His eyes appearing to be glaring at whoever or wherever at times. Personality Preston tends to dislike taking orders from anyone, considering that he wants to be the boss of everything. He is always rebellious, but will almost always obey to whatever order is being commanded to him, despite him questioning it; and he will definitely obey if he's being bribed. But if Preston is told to something he does not want to do, then he will not do it no matter who or what is being offered. This trait also coincides with the fact that he is indeed stubborn.. considering his mass amount of questions, he always tries to dig deeper into the situations and as he nears the truth, he only questions everything more; and eventually he will not want to do it if he doesn't earn anything out of doing so. He is very naive, however, and very uneducated... so committing to foolish activities seems to be his forte, especially causing trouble for people. He doesn't mean the things he says and does, however, Preston doesn't know wrong from right even though he should. One would also recognise that Preston is a coward despite his many insults/comebacks. He will almost -always- remark on something that someone says, and if physically challenged, he'll most likely back down. Typically, however, he will verbally fight with anyone that gets in his way, but when threatened into a physical battle, he will most likely back down, especially if the target is a male. He more than likely will physically fight with females rather than males, considering the fact that Preston is more fond of women than men. He'd grown up with women for the entirety of his life without ever having a male figure to look up to, which is also the cause of his feministic behavior. He was never a bad kid: he used to be full of life and love, as well as happiness. But as displayed above, Preston usually questions everything since he's typically being physically and mentally abused by a vast majority of the descendants in Stormwind City. And though he's grown fond of that abuse, he started to believe that no one likes him, even those closest to him. He doesn't even like himself, however, and thus he is careless as to what happens to him... or so he claims.- And he also doesn't see that he is the one to cause their dislike, he simply wants to be understood, and loved.. even if his attitude and behavior causes a mass dislike for him. And thanks to his ignorance, Preston has no idea what he typically does wrong in verbal situations. He is unsure how to properly speak to anyone, and he doesn't know right from wrong thanks to his lack of education. Family Tree Remington Lightseeker (Deceased): Father of Challiant Blackwater, Grandfather Anna Carlisle Lightseeker (Deceased) :Mother of Challiant Blackwater, Grandmother Ajax Blackwater (Unknown): Father, former hunter, natural chef, somewhat abusive, location unknown Challiant Lightseeker Blackwater (Deceased): Mother; kind and very considerate, deceased at age 42, died in battle Mae Blackwater (Deceased): Deceased at age 24, died in battle, sister of Preston Tavia Blackwater (Deceased): Deceased at age 14, murdered; sister of Preston Preston Blackwater (Alive): Aged 13; aspiring chef; known troublemaker Kenelm Greywater (Alive): brother of Ajax, uncle Celia Brooks Greywater (Alive): wife of Kenelm, aunt Jane Greywater: daughter of Celia and Kenelm, cousin Category:Browse Category:Preston Blackwater